


Fanciful

by sharkie335



Series: The 'ful series [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: BDSM, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wouldn't you rather have both of us fuck you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanciful

Rodney closed his eyes, letting John settle more firmly against his back. "You sure you want this?" John asked, stroking one hand down over Rodney's chest to the bulge in his trousers, caressing his cock firmly. "Wouldn't you rather have both of us fuck you?" Rodney shuddered, John's voice caressing him like rough silk.

He didn't hear Ronon move, so the first he knew that he was there was when he was pressed up against Rodney's front, lips tracing delicate patterns over his neck. "You know we'd make it good for you."

Swallowing hard, fighting how _easy_ it would be to just give in, Rodney shook his head. "I - I really want this. Please don't make me beg." He ignored the fact that he'd beg, and willingly, if John and Ronon would just do what he asked. He could almost see it in his head, and just the image was enough to make him hard.

When John and Ronon stepped away, Rodney wasn't prepared for it and nearly fell. The sudden cool air where there had been warm bodies was enough to make him flinch, but not enough to change his mind. He opened his eyes just as Ronon took his hand, guiding him to the only chair in the room, pushing him down roughly. John followed, and between the two of them, it was short work to bind his hands to the sides of the chair, his ankles to the legs. The last thing that John did was unzip Rodney, pulling his already hard cock out of his boxers and leaving it sticking obscenely out of his jeans.

Then they turned their attention to each other, with John pulling Ronon down into a deep kiss. Rodney clamped his mouth shut and watched avidly. They were every bit as pretty together as Rodney has suspected that they'd be, and he had to push down an impulse that said they should be together without him, because he didn't come close to matching them in looks. Then Ronon slid his hands under John's shirt, and he forgot to worry about it.

They were close enough that Rodney could hear the soft sound of their lips coming together, the slip of Ronon's hand sliding over the skin of John's back, and he had to bite back a groan. The two of them broke apart long enough to start stripping, and when they were both naked, Rodney couldn't fight down the small breathy moan.

John looked over at him and smirked, one eyebrow lifted. But this time, he didn't ask Rodney if he was sure, or if he wanted to play. Instead, he sunk gracefully to his knees, taking Ronon's cock into his hand and then into his mouth. Ronon sighed; lacing one hand through John's hair, and John closed his eyes, letting Ronon rock in and out of his mouth.

Rodney's mouth watered at the remembered flavor of Ronon in his mouth, and he groaned. Ronon looked over at him and smiled, but it grew strained and Rodney recognized the look on his face - it was one he'd worn many times when John had done something twisty and oh so good with his tongue. Futilely, he pulled on the ropes securing him to the chair, but they held, and with another groan Rodney relaxed into their embrace.

With another sideways glance at Rodney, John let Ronon's cock slip from his mouth, pushing it up and out of the way so that he could suck lightly on Ronon's balls. Ronon's back tightened, as did his hand, and Rodney wondered how sensitive Ronon was - whether that was a sign of pleasure or almost-pain. Then he let out a little huff of air, with a barely there "Good" buried in it, and Rodney knew.

For long minutes, John licked and sucked at Ronon's balls, till he was shifting his weight and humming under his breath. His cock was long and thick and red, pressed up against his belly, and Rodney couldn't tear his eyes away from it. When John started to fondle Ronon's cock, not just holding it out of the way, Rodney whimpered softly.

They were so hot together, and Rodney couldn't believe that the two of them were doing this. As far as Rodney was aware, the two of them had never been together without him, but there wasn't any discussion of what was going to be done, just simple casual touches, and John's mobile, wet tongue passing over Ronon's balls.

When Ronon reached out a long arm and picked up the slick from the nightstand, Rodney found himself holding his breath. Ronon didn't say anything, just handed the small tube to John, who opened the tube and slicked up his fingers. As Rodney tried to remind himself to breathe, Ronon adjusted his stance and John slid his fingers inside Ronon.

Slow steady movements, the kind judged best to drive Ronon nuts, and John's tongue, still busily licking, his attention having been drawn back to Ronon's cock. From the side, Rodney couldn't really see how many fingers John had sliding in and out of Ronon's hole, but when Ronon gasped and had to resettle his weight, he guessed that John had just added another one.

John swallowed down Ronon's cock and started to move his fingers faster. The hand that wasn't busy fucking Ronon gripped his hip, encouraging him to move, and Ronon finally broke enough to moan. "Yeah, Sheppard. Right - right there. Gonna - "

He went silent, his whole body tensing, and Rodney watched as John swallowed, twice, three times. He slowly pulled back from Ronon, sliding his fingers out of Ronon's ass, and stood. He wasn't graceful, but Rodney didn't care, just wanting to get up, to touch John.

Some of his desperation must have communicated itself to John, who smiled softly and came over, kissing Rodney deeply, sharing the taste of Ronon with him. Rodney couldn't help the whimper, or trying to get deeper to get more of that taste. John's hand, still slick, fell onto his cock, and gave it a few strokes, hard and fast.

Then he stopped, and Rodney thrashed in the ropes, trying to get up. John rested one hand on his shoulder and pushed him down till he calmed. "You asked for this, Rodney. All you can do is watch, that's it. Just sit here and watch." Rodney whimpered, but took a deep breath and tried to force himself calm.

When he finally was calm enough to be aware of anything besides John, he looked up to realize that Ronon had knelt on the floor, bent over the bed, his ass in Rodney's direct line of sight. John looked over as well and smiled. "Looks like Ronon's ready for round two. You ready to watch me fuck him?"

Rodney nodded breathlessly, and with one last caress of Rodney's face, John stepped across the room to where Ronon knelt. He was a little stiff when he went to kneel behind him, but that didn't matter. What mattered was the slick sounds of John getting himself ready to fuck Ronon. What mattered was the soft hiss of indrawn breath that came from two mouths as John breached him. What mattered was watching the long, slow movements of John's hips.

John's back flexed and twisted, bringing the muscles into sharp relief. Ronon muttered low comments, demands for more and harder and deeper, but John never changed, fucking at the same slow, steady pace that Rodney knew he could keep up forever.

He glanced down at his cock, hard and purple, so wet at the tip, but there wasn't even enough give in the rope to enable him to bring one hand up to touch it. All he could do, as John had said, was watch.

They were absolutely clear that they were being watched. Both of them kept shooting little glances at Rodney over their shoulders, and Ronon - normally nearly silent in bed - was making more noise than normal. When Ronon slipped one hand off the bed and down to wrap around his hard cock - god, there were advantages to having sex with younger men - Rodney groaned and arched in the chair.

He could _hear_ the sound of Ronon touching himself, the slip of skin against skin. The whole room smelled of sex. And all he could see was the two of them, fucking like it was all that mattered.

Ronon came first, with a deep, sexy groan. That broke John's rhythm like nothing else could, and he slammed into Ronon twice more before coming as well.

Rodney was _frantic_, squirming against the ropes, trying to get loose from the chair so that he could touch, so that he could taste. He was so busy struggling that he missed the soft words between John and Ronon, but he couldn't miss John grabbing up the lube and lying down on the bed, slicking his fingers before sliding two inside himself.

That froze him in shock - it hadn't been something they'd discussed. He was so surprised that he barely noticed Ronon rolling to his feet and coming over to cut him free of the ropes. When Ronon shook his shoulder and said, "You're free," Rodney practically bolted from the chair, heading over to the bed, where he stood and stared at John, now with three fingers up his own ass.

John looked up and smiled. Pulling his hand free, he reached out for Rodney. "C'mon, Rodney. Don't just stand there - fuck me."

Rodney was shaking his head even as he blanketed John with his own body. "I'm not going to last," he said.

"I don't care. Come on, already."

Rodney didn't need to be told again, pressing John's legs up and back so that he could slide into him. His breath caught at the sensation of _hotwetslickTIGHT_ surrounding his cock, and he froze again. It was only when John bucked under him that he could start to move, and then he only lasted for a few strokes before he came, orgasm rolling over him like a wave and pulling him under.

When he came back to himself, he was curled on the bed, John curled around him, and Ronon was nowhere to be seen. "John? Thank you. That was... incredible."

John chuckled. "Yeah, it was, wasn't it?"

"Is Ronon okay?"

"Ronon's fine. He just left before we got all messily emotional. Besides, I think he wanted to go back to his room and masturbate over the way you looked fucking me, not that he'd admit that."

"Us? Emotional?" Rodney turned over to look at him. "We don't get emotional."

John just laid one hand on Rodney's cheek and said, "Whatever you say."


End file.
